Miracle for Those Who Deserve it
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Setelah sekian lama mengarungi ruang dan waktu, tangan-tangan takdir mempersatukan kita kembali untuk menyongsong masa depan tanpa melepaskan ikatan kita sebagai sebuah keluarga.


_Setelah sekian lama mengarungi ruang dan waktu, tangan-tangan takdir mempersatukan kita kembali untuk m_ _enyongsong_ _masa depan tanpa melepaskan ikatan kita sebagai sebuah keluarga._

* * *

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, contains shonen-ai (Kardia x Dégel and Defteros x Asmita)**

 **Second genre(s): Family, Supranatural, Romance**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miracle for Those Who Deserve it  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Putih membentang sepanjang jalanan Kota Paris. Butir-butir salju berjatuhan dengan bebasnya dari langit kelam. Sesekali menari bersama tiupan angin sebelum jatuh menambah ketebalan selimut salju pada objek-objek terdekat. Kerlap-kerlip lampu hias menghiasi etalase beberapa toko di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Natal memang selalu memberi suasana yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasa―yang mana seluruh toko sudah tutup sebelum larut malam, hanya menyisakan klub-klub malam serta beberapa café yang beroperasi hingga subuh. Berkat perayaan yang begitu dinanti-nanti kian dekat, sebagian toko masih memberi kesempatan bagi para pelanggan untuk berbelanja. Terutama toko-toko yang menjual pernak-pernik Natal. Mungkin para pemiliknya tahu sebagian warga kota cukup sibuk beraktivitas seharian dan hanya sempat membeli perhiasan pohon Natal pada malam hari.

Lalu lintas yang masih terbilang cukup ramai membuat seorang pria di dalam sebuah mobil _silver_ tidak menyadari hari sudah begitu larut. Ketika bola matanya bergulir melirik arloji yang melingkar di penggelangan tangan lah ia baru menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari. Bergegas ia mempercepat laju kendaraan, menembus hamparan salju yang kian menebal.

"Kali ini kau pulang terlalu larut." Merupakan sapaan yang ia terima ketika kakinya menapaki apartemen. Ia bahkan belum sempat menggantung jaket pada _coat stand_ di dekat pintu masuk.

Pria berambut hijau panjang tergerai sepunggung tidak lekas menanggapi. Ia sempatkan untuk menggantung jaket serta melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki terlebih dahulu. "Bukankah sudah kuberitahu hari ini aku memiliki jadwal operasi? Aku juga sudah memintamu untuk tidur lebih dulu."

"Bukan masalah itu, Dégel." Pria yang sudah terbalut piyama mengerutkan dahi. "Cuaca di luar sedang buruk. Kenapa memaksakan diri untuk pulang dan tidak menginap saja di rumah sakit?"

Gurat-gurat lelah pada wajah pria bernama Dégel tersebut tidak menghalangi senyum yang mengembang. "Terkadang kau terdengar sepertiku, Kardia." Candaan ia lontarkan dengan santai. Biasanya Dégel lah yang menghawatirkan hal-hal kecil tentang pria yang dipanggilnya Kardia tersebut. Namun sepertinya terkadang keadaan dapat berbalik.

"Ya, kau memberi pengaruh baik padaku."

Sebuah gelengan kepala serta kekehan ringan membalas sindiran Kardia.

"Aku akan menghangatkan makanan. Kau cepat mandi, jangan berlama-lama," ujar Kardia seraya berlalu ke dapur.

"Baik, baik," sahut Dégel pasrah, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai dua. Semula rencananya setelah tiba di apartemen adalah mandi lantas tidur. Pasalnya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Namun sepertinya Kardia tidak akan membiarkannya tidur dengan perut kosong, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Dégel bahwa ia memang melewatkan makan malam oleh karena jadwal yang terlampau padat. Jumlah pasien pada rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja meningkat drastis pada musim dingin, fenomena tahunan yang tidak dapat dihindari. Alhasil para dokter dan petugas medis harus siap menghadapi jadwal yang padat merayap.

Seusai membersihkan diri, pria berzodiak Aquarius tersebut kembali turun ke lantai bawah dan lekas menuju dapur di mana Kardia telah menunggu. Tanpa basa-basi ia duduk di kursi kosong lantas mulai melahap sup krim buatan Kardia.

"Kau kelihatan sangat lelah," ujar Kardia setelah selama beberapa menit mereka duduk dalam diam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menambah shift selama seminggu untuk mendapatkan libur yang kita rencanakan," sahut Dégel disela kegiatan makannya. "Kau sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak sesibuk dirimu," tukas Kardia cepat. Setelahnya mereka tidak membuka suara hingga Dégel menghabiskan makan malamnya—yang terlalu larut untuk disebut demikian. "Biar aku yang bereskan. Kau duluan saja ke kamar."

Dégel mengangguk, terlalu lelah untuk membantah. Yang ia lakukan kemudian adalah memberi satu kecupan ringan di pipi Kardia sebagai bentuk ungkapan terimakasih sebelum berlalu ke kamar tidur mereka. Kardia pun lantas bergegas membereskan perabotan kotor di dapur, memadamkan seluruh lampu di lantai bawah, lalu menyusul Dégel.

Kardia berharap dirinya mendapati Dégel sudah tertidur ketika ia memasuki kamar. Namun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter tersebut memang berbaring di tempat tidur, namun matanya terbuka lebar menatap amplop keemasan di tangannya.

Menghela napas, pria berzodiak Scorpio tersebut meraih amplop dari tangan Dégel lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas. Lantas ia naik ke tempat tidur berukuran King size yang mereka berdua gunakan setiap malamnya sebagai tempat istirahat. Begitu Kardia turut berbaring, Dégel seketika merapatkan diri, memeluk kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Kardia.

Cukup lama mereka berteman hening, namun bukan dalam tidur. Kardia hanya membelai rambut panjang Dégel seraya menatap langit-langit. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. "Apa menurutmu mereka semua akan datang?"

"Entah. Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Menerima surat itu saja membuatku bertanya-tanya. Aku harap mereka semua dalam keadaan yang sama dengan kita, dengan ingatan yang lengkap."

"Tapi tidak semua kenangan manis untuk diingat, Kardia." Dégel berbisik dengan nada yang terdengar tenang namun sejatinya mengandung berbagai emosi. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di dada kiri Kardia, merasakan detak jantung pria berambut biru tersebut dengan saksama. Mensyukuri keadaan jantung Kardia yang sehat dan berdetak sekuat semangat hidup pemiliknya.

Mengerti betul apa yang terlintas dalam benak Dégel kali ini, Kardia menggengam tangan Dégel yang beristirahat di dada kirinya. "Ya. Tapi meski pahit sekalipun, kenangan-kenangan itu tetap merupakan bagian dari kita, bukan?"

Setelah hening beberapa detik, Dégel akhirnya menyahuti. "Kau benar." Jeda sesaat. "Ngomong-ngomong, pesawat kita penerbangan jam berapa?"

"Delapan malam. Kau ada jadwal hari itu?"

"Sayangnya begitu. Shift terakhirku selesai pukul enam sore. Kurasa aku tidak akan sempat pulang. Maukah kau menjemputku di rumah sakit dan membawa koperku? Kita langsung berangkat ke bandara setelahnya. Aku akan mengemas barang-barangku besok pagi sebelum berangkat kerja."

Helaan napas lolos dari bibir Kardia. "Kau benar-benar memaksakan diri. Baiklah, akan kujemput."

"Terimakasih," bisik Dégel sebelum memejamkan mata dan terlelap setelah mendapat kecupan manis di keningnya.

Setelah yakin Dégel benar-benar terlelap, Kardia meraih dua buah amplop berwarna keemasan berisi surat yang datang kurang lebih sepekan lalu.

Surat yang membuat mereka lebih percaya bahwa keajaiban memang ada.

Sebelum Kardia meletakkan dua amplop itu ke dalam laci tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidur, sekali lagi ia membaca nama-nama yang tertera di masing-masing amplop.

Scorpio Kardia, dan

Aquarius Dégel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Secangkir kopi panas memang paling tepat dinikmati saat cuaca dingin. Penuhnya _coffe shop_ bukan lagi pemandangan yang mengherankan. Bercengkerama dengan rekan kerja, sahabat, atau pasangan selagi menikmati kopi panas merupakan salah satu kegiatan favorit pada musim ini. Di sudut salah satu _coffee shop_ ternama di New York City, di meja yang dekat dengan jendela, terlihat seorang pria tengah menikmati kopinya seorang diri. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat seperti pengunjung lainnya. Hanya terbalut kemeja, celana jeans, serta topi yang membantu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Namun tampaknya Long Black Coffee yang tersedia di meja tidak semenarik sebuah amplop emas yang kini tengah ditatapnya lekat. Matanya terpaku, namun pikirannya melayang jauh. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya terkait isi surat yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu. Raut wajah serta sorot matanya jelas memancarkan kebimbangan. Dilema mengusiknya. Terlebih ketika sekali lagi ia membaca nama pada amplop digenggamannya.

Gemini Defteros.

"Jadi bagaimana, sudah kau putuskan?" tanya seorang pria yang baru saja datang dan bergabung di mejanya. Langsung ke poin inti tanpa basa-basi, padahal dirinya masih sibuk membersihkan kepala serta jaketnya dari butiran salju.

Defteros menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya pandangannya beralih pada butiran salju yang jatuh perlahan dari langit. Perlu beberapa menit tambahan baginya untuk mempertimbangkan, sebelum helaan napas lolos bersama keputusan final. "Aku akan memenuhi undangan ini."

Kali ini helaan napas terdengar dari lawan bicaranya yang tampak sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan itu. " _Off_ selama satu hari saja dampaknya bukan main. Sekarang kau memintaku untuk mengatur ulang jadwal agar kau bisa _off_ selama tiga hari?"

"Bukankah itu memang tugasmu?"

Sang manajer lagi-lagi menghela napas, kalah telak. Selalu demikian. Mengurus seorang model ternama yang keras kepala bukan main memang bukan pekerjaan mudah. Iapun akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah notes dan bolpoin dari dalam tas untuk menyusun ulang jadwal.

"Memangnya ini acara apa? Sepertinya penting sekali. Reuni keluarga?" tanya sang manajer seraya sibuk mencoret beberapa kegiatan di dalam notenya.

"Yeah."

"Berarti kakak kembarmu itu datang juga?"

Defteros mendengus. "Hah, dia pasti berdalih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan. Padahal dia tidak harus repot-repot naik pesawat ke lokasi. Aku harus memaksanya untuk datang."

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu pria yang sukses memimpin perusahaan di usia semuda itu." Sang manajer mengigit ujung bolpionnya, dahi mengerut mempertimbangkan kegiatan apa yang harus ia batalkan atau dimasukkan ke hari lain. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, pulang ke tanah kelahiran setelah bertahun-tahun merantau memang sudah sepatutnya kau dapatkan. Kau perlu aku temani tidak?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau diam di sini saja dan urusi segala protes pembatalan acara dan pemotretan."

Desah putus asa sang manajer memancing seringai jahil pada wajah model berkulit tan tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Musim dingin di Yunani tidak semengerikan musim dingin di negara bagian Eropa lainnya. Negara ini jarang diselimuti salju. Suhu terendah rata-rata tidak kurang dari 9 derajat celcius, berbeda dengan negara-negara lain yang bahkan mencapai di bawah 0 derajat. Hiruk-pikuk para penduduk tidak menurun secara signifikan, bahkan pada malam hari sekalipun. Tidak pula mereka mengenakan pakaian lebih dari dua lapis, meski uap tipis akan mengepul ketika mereka menghembus napas.

Lalu-lintas di seputaran kota Athena pun masih terbilang cukup padat. Di tengah kepadatan lalu-lintas, terlihat sebuah taxi membawa tiga orang anak muda di dalamnya—dua laki-laki dan satu gadis belia. Sang gadis sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, seolah enggan berpaling. Meskipun dua orang yang duduk di jok belakang sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka, ia tetap bergeming. Jemari kedua tangan yang ia lipat di pangkuan terjalin menjadi satu. Terkadang ia mengeratkan jalinan jemarinya, sesekali pula menghela napas. Hingga pada akhirnya helaan napas yang cukup panjang menarik perhatian mereka yang duduk di belakang.

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat gelisah begitu," tanya seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat seraya menepuk pundak gadis tadi.

"Ah." Sedikit terkejut, buyar segala lamunan, sang gadis berambut levender menoleh. "Ya, aku sedikit gugup. Kembali ke tempat ini dan sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sudah lama aku rindukan."

"Kau tahu? Jantungku juga berdebar. Aku yakin semua akan terbayar saat kita bertemu mereka. Tenanglah."

Sang gadis mengangguk, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kepada remaja laki-laki lain berambut pirang panjang yang hanya tersenyum lembut padanya—senyum yang mana ia balas kemudian.

Setelah berhasil menerobos kepadatan lalu-lintas, mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju ke sebuah kawasan pantai. Ketika tiba, dua dari tiga penumpang turun dari dalam mobil, sedangkan yang satunya tetap diam di dalam.

"Berjanjilah untuk datang sebelum larut," ujar gadis bersurai lavender tadi.

Sosok yang duduk di dalam taxi tersenyum. "Aku janji. Aku hanya akan bertemu dengannya sebentar, setelah itu aku akan bergabung dengan kalian."

Hembusan angin pantai menyambut kedatangan mereka, dilengkapi dengan bentangan laut biru yang menyejukkan mata. Namun tidak ada yang lebih mengesankan dari senyum hangat yang ditunjukkan oleh seorang pria tampan yang bergegas menghampiri mereka berdua. Pancaran matanya tidak kalah hangat dengan senyum yang ia sunggingkan.

"Sudah lama saya menantikan kesempatan untuk bertemu Anda kembali, Athena-sama."

Sang pria lekas berlutut dan meletakkan sebelah tangan di dada kiri, kepala tertunduk menunjukkan rasa hormat yang begitu mendalam. Hormat yang ia tunjukkan kepada gadis belia yang tampak terkejut oleh tindakan sang adam.

"Sisyphus." Sang gadis bergegas menghampiri pria bernama Sisyphus tersebut, meraih pundaknya dan memintanya untuk berdiri. Air menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan pria ini. Ia usahakan agar tidak jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Tidak perlu seformal itu. Aku bukan lagi Athena. Tolong panggil saja aku Sasha."

Meski pada akhirnya Sisyphus menurut untuk berdiri, senyum di wajahnya sama sekali belum pudar. "Baiklah, Sasha-sama."

Sasha tertawa kecil karenanya. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya untuk meminta Sisyphus menghilangkan sufiks di belakang namanya. Jika itu membuatnya nyaman, Sasha tidak akan meminta lebih.

Pandangan pria tampan itu kini beralih kepada pemuda di belakang Sasha. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Tenma?"

Tenma sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah pertanyaan melayang ke arahnya. Pasalnya ia masih belum percaya dirinya akan bertemu dengan Sisyphus lagi. "Uh? Aku sehat!"

Sebuah tawa pelan lolos dari bibir Sisyphus sebelum ia berucap, "Mari, ikut saya. Sage-sama dan Hakurei-sama sudah menunggu."

Mengangguk, Sasha dan Tenma kemudian mengikuti langkah Sisyphus menuju bibir pantai yang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa. Lampion beraneka warna menggantung pada untaian tali yang melintang di atas mereka. Sebuah meja panjang berdiri di bagian pinggir, berfungsi sebagai tempat meletakkan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk jamuan. Sedangkan piring, gelas, dan peralatan makan malam lainnya tersusun rapi pada sebuah meja persegi yang terletak persis di sebelah meja panjang tadi. Ketika mereka menatap lurus ke depan, puluhan bantal duduk telah disusun rapi membentuk tiga lapis lingkaran besar dengan beralaskan tikar. Di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut, tersusun beberapa kayu kering untuk api unggun. Beberapa meter dari lingkaran api unggun tersebut tersedia beberapa panggangan dengan arang yang telah dipanaskan, siap untuk digunakan.

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini, Sisyphus? Maaf kami tidak sempat membantu," ujar Sasha, takjub dengan persiapan dan dekorasi yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Sisyphus tertawa kecil. "Karena lokasi pertemuan kita di sini, sebagai tuan rumah memang sudah kewajiban saya untuk menyambut dengan sebaik mungkin, bukan? Lagipula saya tidak sendiri."

"Halo, Athena-sama, Tenma!"

Mereka mendongak menuju sumber suara. Mendapati seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Sisyphus. Ia duduk di atas tangga lipat guna mengikat tali gantungan lampion pada sebuah tiang kayu.

"Regulus!"

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pria paruh baya dengan perawakan dan wajah yang nyaris sama persis bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Sage, Hakurei, senang melihat kalian dalam keadaan sehat. Ah, seharusnya aku memanggil kalian 'paman', ya?"

"Paman? Mereka terlalu tua untuk dipanggil paman. Kakek sepertinya lebih pas—a-arh!" Protes Tenma seketika dihadiahi sebuah jeweran oleh Hakurei.

"Enak saja. Kami ini masih muda!" protes Hakurei sebelum ia melepaskan Tenma.

Sage dan Sisyphus menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Sasha tertawa kecil.

"Apakah Anda dalam keadaan sehat?" tanya Sage. "Perjalanan Anda dari Italia pasti melelahkan."

"Sangat sehat. Sudah lama aku menunggu saat ini tiba," sahut Sasha diiringi senyum hangatnya.

"Saya pun demikian. Segala persiapan sudah selesai, kita hanya perlu menunggu yang lain untuk hadir sekitar satu jam lagi."

Dalam penantian, waktu terasa bergulir begitu lambat. Membuat mereka yang menanti gelisah dan tidak sabaran. Sebagian dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berlaku yang aneh-aneh, namun sisanya gagal dalam melakukannya. Tenma sudah cukup lama berdiri di dekat pintu masuk yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan terhias bunga-bunga mawar dan krisan beraneka warna, menanti kedatangan yang lain. Hakurei berjalan mondar-mandi di hadapan Sage dan Sasha yang duduk tenang sembari berbincang-bincang ringan. Sisyphus sibuk memeriksa kembali segala sesuatu yang sudah ia siapkan, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang kurang. Sedangkan Regulus nakal mencomoti beberapa makanan ringan tanpa sepengetahuan Sisyphus.

"OH—YATO!" Seruan Tenma kontan membuat semuanya menoleh. "Yuzuriha juga!"

Sasha segera berdiri mendekati pintu masuk. Didapatinya seorang laki-laki sebaya mereka sedang turun dari dalam taxi diikuti seorang gadis berapas cantik. Tidak lama kemudian, taxi lain berhenti di sebelah taxi tadi dan menurunkan dua orang pria.

"Shion! Dohko!" Kali ini Sasha yang berucap penuh semangat.

"DOHKO!" Tenma berseru lagi.

Ketika mereka berempat mendekat, Dohko segera merangkul Tenma dan mengusak rambut pemuda itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Tenma!"

"Oi! Sudah capek-capek aku rapikan!" protes Tenma yang meronta untuk membebaskan diri dari rangkulan Dohko sebelum rambutnya benar-benar berantakan.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang bersamaan?" tanya Sasha.

"Kebetulan kami menginap di hotel yang sama," sahut Yuzuriha sopan seraya tersenyum.

Pelukan hangat diberikan oleh Hakurei kepada ia yang dulu pernah menjadi murid kesayangannya.

"Master…" Pelukan tersebut Shion balas dengan erat.

Setelahnya Hakurei pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Yuzuriha yang mana merupakan muridnya juga.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang!" seru Dohko yang pada akhirnya melepaskan Tenma.

Sasha sendirilah yang menghambur menghampiri dua orang tamu yang baru saja melangkah mendekati tempat pesta.

"Kardia!" seru sang gadis yang memeluk Kardia penuh tenaga sampai-sampai pria berambut biru itu harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Kardia mengerjap menerima sambutan yang begitu hangat sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan membalas pelukan Sasha, ditambah dengan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang gadis. "Nanti ada yang cemburu," gurau Kardia sembari melirik seorang pria yang—tepat seperti dugaannya—tengah menatap mereka dengan lekat sekaligus berdeham; Sisyphus.

Entah tidak mengerti siapa yang Kardia maksud atau memang tidak ingin membahasnya, Sasha tidak menyahuti. Mungkin sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri dari emosi yang meluap. Ia hanya mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang Kardia. Entah bagaimana, ketika bersama Kardia, Sasha selalu menunjukkan sikap sebagaimana seorang adik kecil.

"Jangan menangis, cengeng," ucap Kardia seraya mengusap air di pelupuk mata gadis yang sedari dulu ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Melepaskan pelukannya dari Kardia, ia pun memeluk pria yang berdiri di sebelah Kardia.

"Dégel, senang melihatmu kembali."

"Saya pun demikian," sahut Dégel sopan. Agak canggung dan sungkan, Dégel akhirnya berhasil membalas pelukan Sasha. Pasalnya ia selalu menyegani dan menghormati Sasha. Pelukan mereka pun akhirnya berakhir singkat.

"Akhirnya kita melihat kembali sepasang sahabat yang fenomenal," ujar Dohko. "Bagaimana rasanya bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama?"

"Well…" Kardia mengendikkan bahu. "Sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun lalu."

Yang lain pun saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum berdecak kagum.

"Begitu ya yang dinamakan _soulmate_?" tanya Regulus polos, namun cukup untuk membuat wajah kedua sejoli memerah.

"Dégel, apakah jantung Kardia…" bisik Sasha pelan kepada Dégel agar hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya. Tentu ia bermaksud untuk menanyakan apakah kondisi jantung Kardia sama seperti dahulu—kondisi yang menyiksa pemiliknya habis-habisan.

Dégel tersenyum. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kondisi jantung Kardia sangat sehat. Ia tidak memiliki kelainan apapun di jantungnya."

"Syukurlah. Ini benar-benar berkah yang luar biasa."

Dégel dapat melihat bagaimana pancaran mata Sasha menunjukkan rasa syukur yang begitu dalam.

"Heh, sudah ramai rupanya."

Mereka semakin dihebohkan dengan kedatangan dua orang pria yang sesaat lalu turun dari taxi.

"Manigoldo!" seru Tenma, lagi-lagi menghambur menghampiri.

"Entah bagaimana, rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu," ujar Manigoldo seraya mengacak-acak rambut Tenma. "Kalian juga, Yato, Yuzuriha."

Yuzuriha menunduk hormat sedangkan Yato mengusap hidungnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Mengabaikan Tenma yang lagi-lagi protes karena rambutnya berantakan, Manigoldo tersenyum ke arah Sage yang segera membalas dengan senyuman yang sama—seolah mereka berkomunikasi hanya melalui tatapan mata dan senyuman saja.

"Albafica," bisik Shion pelan ketika tatapannya jatuh pada sosok yang berdiri di belakang Manigoldo. Meski bisikannya tidak didengar oleh yang lain karena kehebohan Tenma dengan Manigoldo, entah bagaimana Albafica bertemu pandang dengan Shion dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Selagi menunggu yang lain, kalian bisa menikmati jamuan dan mengobrol," ujar Sisyphus sembari menunjuk ke arah meja jamuan.

"Ah, sebelum itu…" Sasha sibuk mengambil beberapa kalung bunga. Melihat sang gadis kewalahan untuk membawa dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, Sisyphus segera membantunya. Lantas Sasha mengalungkan rangkaian bunga tersebut kepada semua yang hadir satu-persatu. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, Sisyphus yang melakukannya.

Tak lama berselang, satu-persatu peserta pesta hadir di pesisir pantai. Sapaan hangat, pelukan emosional, canda tawa, bahkan sesekali air mata mewarnai pertemuan dengan mereka yang telah merindu satu sama lain.

Terutama ketika Hasgard—atau lebih sering dipanggil Aldebaran—datang. Tenma lagi-lagi heboh dibuatnya. Bahkan Manigoldo mengejeknya dengan kata 'cengeng' ketika melihat Tenma meneteskan air mata meskipun cepat-cepat diusap oleh pemiliknya.

"Jangan begitu, Manigoldo. Bagaimana pun Tenma ini masih kecil," ucap Hasgard, terdengar membela Tenma, namun mengandung ejekan dibaliknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Tawa pun kembali mewarnai.

Banyak cerita yang mereka bagikan satu sama lain. Mengenai bagaimana kehidupan mereka di era yang jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Mengenai kenangan-kenangan yang tidak akan pernah mereka lepas, yang merupakan bagian dari mereka selamanya. Ditemani makanan-makanan ringan serta berbagai jenis minuman—dari yang bebas diminum oleh anak di bawah umur, hingga minuman beralkohol dalam porsi yang wajar.

Secara sekilas, acara ini tampak seperti pesta pantai pada umumnya. Hanya mereka yang dapat merasakan betapa emosional serta berharganya acara ini.

Berbeda dengan sebagian besar undangan yang sibuk bercengkerama, Albafica terlihat sedikit mengasingkan diri. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengamati bunga-bunga mawar yang merupakan bagian dari dekorasi. Terikat sedemikian rupa pada tiang-tiang kayu. Disentuhnya lembut mahkota bunga cantik tersebut dengan mata yang menewarang, pikiran yang mengembara jauh ke masa lalu.

"Mawarnya tidak beracun."

Albafica kontan menoleh dan mendapati Shion tengah berdiri di belakangnya, dilengkapi senyum hangat yang bersahabat.

"Shion."

"Kalaupun iya, aku tidak akan menjauhinya," ujar Shion, menyambung kalimat pertama yang ia lontarkan.

Albafica terdiam, mengerti betul apa yang Shion maksud. Pasalnya, di masa ketika Albafica menganggap dirinya sebagai mawar beracun yang dapat membunuh siapapun yang mendekatinya, Shion adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bersikeras untuk berada dekat dengannya.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk menjauh, Albafica," ujar Shion seraya menawarkan segelas dari dua gelas wine yang dibawanya.

Albafica tampak ragu awalnya, namun akhirnya ia menerima wine yang Shion tawarkan.

"Ayo, bergabung bersama yang lain."

Setelah mengangguk pelan, Albafica pun akhirnya mengikuti Shion untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dapat dikatakan, Tenma adalah seseorang yang rajin menoleh ke pintu masuk. Tidak heran ia menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan para tamu. Tidak lupa menyerukan nama mereka agar semua orang menghentikan aktivitas sementara. Ia juga merupakan seseorang yang akrab dengan hampir seluruh orang yang hadir maupun yang akan hadir.

Setiap orang yang datang akan disambut hangat oleh Sasha dengan mengalungkan rangkaian bunga di leher mereka.

Untuk tamu kali ini, Sisyphus ikut menyambut di pintu masuk.

"Selamat bergabung, El Cid," sambut Sisyphus hangat, berbalas senyuman dari pria bernama El Cid yang terkenal jarang menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya—selalu terkesan datar dan dingin. Hanya orang terdekat saja yang dapat menyaksikan beberapa ekspresi milik El Cid. "Mau kuambilkan minuman?"

"Terimakasih," sahutnya singkat.

"Selagi aku ambilkan, bergabunglah dengan yang lain. Mereka sudah menunggu."

Ketika bergabung, sambutan yang tak kalah hangat diberikan oleh rekan-rekannya. Bahkan Hasgard merangkulnya akrab dan meskipun tidak familier dengan kontak fisik meski dalam konteks pertemanan sekalipun, El Cid tidak protes yang macam-macam.

"Anda terlihat gelisah, Sasha-sama." Sisyphus mendapati Sasha berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa," sahutnya sembari mencoba untuk masuk kembali ke dalam pembicaraan. Sejatinya ia menunggu beberapa orang lagi yang ia khawatirkan tidak akan datang. Tiga orang lagi, maka lengkap sudah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, satu dari tiga orang yang ditunggu-tunggu memasuki kawasan pantai. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Tenma tidak menyerukan namanya. Tidak pula ia bergegas mengampiri. Yang terjadi ialah ia terpaku di tempatnya, menatap sang tamu dengan mata melebar karena terkejut.

"As…mita…" bisiknya, begitu pelan sehingga hanya dapat didengar oleh orang yang berada paling dekat dengannya, yaitu Regulus.

"Asmita?!" kali ini Regulus berseru, kontan membuat semua orang menyadari kehadiran sosok berambut pirang panjang terjuntai sepunggung yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk. Bukannya langsung menghampiri seperti yang sudah-sudah, mereka justru tenggelam dalam hening selama beberapa detik. Dengan ekspresi yang nyaris serempak—gabungan antara terkejut dan terpana.

Tenma lah orang pertama yang berhasil membebaskan diri dari keterpakuannya. Ia akhirnya berlari kencang ke arah Asmita dan menghadiahi pria tersebut sebuah pelukan erat, disertai air yang mengalir membanjiri pipinya. Mengingatkan Asmita pada Tenma yang juga menangis tersedu mengiringi kepergiannya dulu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasha menyusul. Setelah mengalungkan rangkaian bunga, ia tidak memeluk Asmita yang masih terpenjara dalam pelukan Tenma, melainkan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh pipi Asmita selagi menatap dalam-dalam sepasang bola mata beriris biru cerah bagai langit musim panas dan dalam bagai samudera.

"Matamu… Kau bisa melihat, Asmita," bisik Sasha dengan suara bergetar menahan haru.

Inilah alasan dari terkejutnya seluruh hadirin pesta. Asmita yang mereka kenal adalah seorang pria religius yang tidak diberkahi dengan indra penglihatan. Kedua kelopak matanya selalu terkatup rapat, tidak pernah melihat cahaya, tanpa pernah menyaksikan indahnya mentari terbenam atau bulan purnama. Namun Asmita yang kini hadir di tengah-tengah mereka adalah Asmita yang dapat membalas tatapan mereka, Asmita yang kelopak matanya tidak menutup sepanjang waktu. Asmita yang memiliki bola mata begitu indah untuk dipandang.

Semula Sasha khawatir Asmita akan terlahir kembali dengan kondisi yang sama. Kini, ketika semua tanyanya terjawab, ketika ketakutannya tidak terjadi, Sasha tidak dapat menahan haru. Luruhlah air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung.

"Pada akhirnya saya memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Anda," ucap Asmita seraya mengusap air mata di pipi Sasha dengan punggung tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Tenma.

Ia menyayangi mereka berdua. Mereka yang berperan begitu besar dalam membantunya menemukan tujuan hidup di masa lalu.

Setelah cukup lama meluapkan rindu dan haru, Tenma mengusap air matanya dan menarik Asmita untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Pria berambut pirang tersebut menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang balas menatapnya, mendapati wajah-wajah yang tampak asing—sama sekali tidak tersimpan dalam memori.

"Kurasa kita harus memperkenalkan diri lagi. Berbeda dengan dulu, kau tidak bisa lagi mengenali kami melalui cosmo. Mungkin kau bisa mengingat kami dari suara, tapi mungkin hanya beberapa saja. Aku Sisyphus." Ditepuknya pundak Asmita. "Senang kau bergabung kembali bersama kami, Asmita."

"Tunggu. Memperkenalkan diri seperti itu kurang seru. Bagaimana kalau kau tebak saja kami ini siapa?" tantang Manigoldo, iseng. Tapi ternyata tidak mendapatkan protes apapun dari yang lain. Mereka menyetujui secara diam-diam, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung Asmita.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal sulit," sahut Asmita percaya diri. Eskpresi wajahnya tetap tenang, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan ia siap memenangkan tantangan yang diberikan Manigoldo.

Rupanya tantangan itu tidaklah semudah yang Asmita bayangkan. Hanya sedikit sekali dari mereka akrab dengannya dahulu. Jangankan akrab, yang sering berbicara dengannya saja tidak banyak. Pasalnya ia selalu mengurung diri di dalam kuilnya, bermeditasi. Bukan perkara mudah untuk mengenali mereka hanya dengan suara, terlebih melalui paras. Alhasil, ia hanya akan menganalisa mereka dari ekspresi wajah dan gerak-gerik.

"Master Hakurei, Pope Sage." Ia memulai dari dua lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan saudara kembar. Cukup mudah baginya untuk membedakan antara Hakurei dan Sage, karena meskipun rupa mereka begitu mirip, Hakurei memiliki jiwa muda yang tinggi dan penuh semangat, sedangkan Sage lebih tenang. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kepada yang cukup mudah untuk dikenali.

"Regulus," tebaknya ketika bertatapan dengan Regulus.

"Yay!" seru Regulus senang karena dikenali oleh Asmita.

Sebenarnya mudah saja mengenali Regulus. Rupanya mirip dengan Sisyphus yang merupakan pamannya.

Lantas ia beralih kepada dua orang yang berdiri bersebelahan.

"Kardia dan Dégel."

Bibir Kardia membulat terkejut. "Bagaimana kau mengenali kami?"

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Asmita. "Diantara seluruh Saint, siapa lagi dua orang yang selalu bersama kemanapun seolah tidak bisa dan tidak boleh dipisahkan?"

Gelak tawa mengiringi pertanyaan Asmita yang jelas-jelas terdengar seperti sindirian. Dalam hati mereka berkata bahwa Asmita masihlah Asmita yang dulu.

Tantangan itu pun berlanjut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil memasuki kawasan parkir pantai. Seorang pria di dalamnya melirik arloji di tangan sebelum turun dari mobilnya. Hari sudah memasuki petang, jelas ia tidak bisa dikatakan datang tepat waktu. Masih ada sedikit keraguan, namun dorongan lain tak henti-henti memaksanya untuk hadir. Kepulan uap tipis tercipta ketika ia menghela napas panjang. Dorongan itupun kembali memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang seiring langkah yang ia ambil. Tanpa sadar, dirinya telah berdiri di pintu masuk, menatap orang-orang yang bercengkerama di sana.

Sampai pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang berdiri memunggunginya. Pemilik surai pirang keemasan yang begitu dikenalinya.

Ketika satu-persatu menoleh ke arahnya, sosok itupun turut menoleh.

Dan membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Guru!" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenma yang dengan penuh semangatnya menghampirinya.

Meski berat hati, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok yang semula membuatnya terpaku, untuk kemudian menatap Tenma dan menyeringai. "Rupanya kau masih mengingatku, bocah."

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?" Lupa pada seseorang yang melemparnya ke dalam gunung berapi selama masa latihan dulu, terdengar tidak mungkin, bukan?

Mengusak rambut Tenma sesaat, ia lantas mendekati pria berambut pirang yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya darinya.

"Asmita…" Refleks, seolah bukan tindakan yang ia rencakan sebelumnya, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Asmita lantas mengusap bagian bawah mata Asmita dengan ibu jarinya. Sedangkan matanya terpaku pada bola mata biru yang sejak lama ingin dilihatnya.

"Defteros." Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Asmita yang tatapannya masih terkunci oleh tatapan Defteros. Pada akhirnya, Asmita dapat melihat rupa dari pria yang pernah menjadi kawan terdekatnya.

Rasa lega mengguyur pria berkulit tan tersebut ketika namanya disebut. "Kau mengenaliku?"

"Siapa lagi yang berani melakukan ini padaku?"

Defteros terkekeh pelan menerima sindiran Asmita. Lantas perlahan ia jauhkan tangannya dari wajah sang kawan.

"Kupikir model sesibuk dirimu tidak akan datang," ujar Kardia dengan nada menyindir secara menggigit apel yang entah keberapa.

"Kami sering melihat wajahmu di Televisi dan majalah!" seru Regulus penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memilih profesi sebagai model." Nada suara Sasha menyimpan rasa bangga.

" _Yeah_ , kami pikir kau pemalu." Manigoldo menimpali.

Defteros mengerang pasrah. Ia baru saja sampai dan beberapa dari orang-orang yang sebenarnya dulu tidak begitu akrab dengannya sudah berusaha untuk mengerjainya. Sedangkan Asmita yang berdiri di sebelahnya tertawa pelan.

"Di mana Aspros?" Sasha kembali bertanya.

Seketika raut wajah Defteros berubah.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan datang. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Dia juga tidak ada di rumah. Tadi sudah kucari ke kantor pun dia tidak ada."

"Kita tidak akan mulai sebelum semuanya lengkap." Sasha berucap pelan. "Biar aku yang mencari Apros."

"Izinkan saya dan Aldebaran menemani Anda. Kami cukup dekat dengan Aspros," tawar Sisyphus.

"Tunggu." Sage mendekati mereka. "Biar aku, Asmita, dan Defteros yang mencarinya."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat, mereka semua akhirnya memberikan anggukan pelan, menyetujui ide Sage. Sebab mereka tahu, hanya mereka bertiga yang terkait langsung dengan tragedi yang menimpa Aspros pada kehidupan sebelumnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mendengar ceritanya dari mulut ke mulut, bahkan beberapa dari mereka tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Tapi ke mana kalian akan mencarinya?"

"Aku menerka sebuah tempat," sahut Sage yang kemudian menatap Asmita. Seolah mengerti apa yang tengah coba Sage isyaratkan padanya, Asmita membalas dengan anggukan singkat. "Selagi kami mencarinya, kalian mulai saja acaranya."

Lantas mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil milik Defteros dan memulai pencarian terhadap Aspros.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai memanggang sekarang?" usul Dohko yang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Usulan tersebut pun ditanggapi dengan positif oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sepertinya kalian memiliki perkiraan yang sama tentang posisi Aspros sekarang," ujar Defteros selagi ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kuil Parthenon."

Gerakan tangan Defteros terhenti sesaat, sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sage dan Asmita adalah dua orang yang dapat disebut sebagai 'musuh' Aspros dahulu, dua orang yang mengacaukan rencananya, namun sepertinya mereka sangat mengerti isi hati kakak kembar Defteros tersebut.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mengarahkan laju kendaraannya ke Kuil Parthenon.

Cukup lama waktu yang mereka habiskan di perjalanan. Pasalnya Kuil Parthenon terletak di Akropolis—puncak bukit tertinggi kota Athena. Kabut menghalangi jarak pandang, namun mereka tidak mundur. Banyak yang berasumsi bahwa Kuil Parthenon ini merupakan bagian dari Sanctuary terdahulu. Namun mereka tidak berani mengambil konklusi, sebab Yunani yang mereka kenal dulu telah banyak berubah. Akan tetapi, ketika para penduduk Yunani merindukan Dewi pelindung mereka, kuil Parthenon akan menjadi destinasi utama.

Termasuk bagi Aspros.

Perkiraan Sage dan Asmita pada akhirnya terbukti benar. Ketika tiba di lokasi, mereka mendapati sosok Aspros yang rapi dengan balutan jas kantornya tengah menatap kuil dalam diam. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tiga orang yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aspros."

Aspros sedikit tersentak ketika Defteros menepuk pundaknya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi tatkala mendapati dua orang yang tak asing berdiri menghadapnya ketika ia berbalik badan. Namun keterkejutan itu segera sirna ketika ia berhasil menebak tujuan kedatangan tiga orang itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang, meski dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa menemukannya di tempat itu.

Apakah dirinya semudah itu untuk dibaca?

"Percuma kalian datang kemari. Aku tidak akan bergabung," ucapnya dingin.

"Aspros. Tidak ada satupun yang menyalahkanmu atas kejadian itu. Sasha-sama telah menceritakan semuanya." Sage berucap. "Dan mereka akan menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka."

Aspros menghela napas. "Aku tidak memerlukan itu."

"Apakah kau memang Aspros?" Pertanyaan Asmita kontan membuat tiga orang lain menatapnya. "Sikapmu terlalu pengecut untuk menjadi seorang Aspros yang dulu pernah mendambakan posisi sebagai Pope. Kau bukan lari dari kami, kau mencoba lari dari rasa bersalahmu. Tapi di mana kau bisa bersembunyi darinya? Bahkan kuil ini pun tidak menawarkan perlindungan itu. Kau tahu, bukan? Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan rasa bersalahmu adalah berdamai dengan diri sendiri."

Decihan pelan terdengar dari kakak kembar Defteros. "Kau, Asmita, selalu bersikap seolah mengetahui segalanya. Apa kau pikir kau masih seorang manusia yang terdekat dengan Dewa?"

"Dan kau, Aspros, masih memainkan peran antagonis yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

Antagonis. Ya, ia adalah pemeran antagonis dalam Perang Suci abad ke-delapanbelas. Di mana rekan-rekannya yang lain berjuang mati-matian demi mempertahankan dan melindungi keadilan, ia justru terbutakan oleh obsesinya untuk menjadi seorang Pope—seseorang yang mengendalikan pasukan Athena.

Memang ia berada di dalam kendali dari dalang kerusuhan yang sebenarnya—Youma. Bibit kegelapan ditanamkan di dalam dirinya, sehingga ambisi yang semula sehat dan sportif berubah menjadi obsesi yang menggelapkan mata. Ia pernah hampir membunuh Pope Sage. Ia pernah memanfaatkan orang-orang yang tidak berdosa untuk memenuhi obsesinya. Ia bahkan pernah beberapa kali mencoba membunuh adiknya sendiri. Meski berada di bawah kendali, tetap saja semua dosa tersebut dilakukan oleh tangannya, bukan tangan orang lain.

Sage beralih untuk menatap Defteros. "Defteros, katakan. Katakan apa yang telah kau rasakan sejak lama tapi tidak kau ungkapkan secara langsung."

Kini giliran Defteros yang terdiam. Mereka tidak merencanakan apapun tentang ini, sehingga ia hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang Sage maksud. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Aspros. Sejatinya, hubungan mereka setelah terlahir kembali di kehidupan ini tidak begitu baik, tidak seperti saat sebelum Aspros dikendalikan oleh bibit kegelapan yang ditanamkan kepadanya di masa lalu. Aspros sering bersikap dingin padanya, sering menghindarinya, hingga pada akhirnya Defteros muak dengan sikap itu lantas memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yunani dan berkarir di New York. Mungkinkah Aspros bersikap demikian karena ia berpikir Defteros membencinya?

Entah, bagaimana pun itu, hanya ada satu hal yang benar-benar ingin Defteros sampaikan sejak lama.

Defteros menggenggam kedua pundak Aspros, meminta sang kakak untuk bertatapan mata dengannya. "Aspros." Defteros memeluk sang kakak. "Kak… aku memaafkanmu."

Ungkapan itu, ungkapan sesederhana itu, terasa bagaikan hujan yang menyirami hatinya yang begitu lama kering dan gersang. Menyegarkan jiwa yang mendambakan pemaafan. Ia telah hidup begitu lama ditemani rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam, terutama kepada sang adik. Sebab ia tahu, Defteros lah yang paling tersiksa atas kejatuhan Aspros ke dalam kegelapan. Rasa bersalah Aspros membuatnya terkadang bersikap dingin kepada sang adik. Terutama ketika ia ingat Defteros mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi membebaskan Aspros dari jerat kegelapan. Ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Defteros seperti sebelumnya, namun lagi-lagi rasa bersalahnya tidak mengizinkan itu.

Tanpa sadar air mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata ketika kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan sang adik.

Defteros pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena selama ini tidak menyadari apa yang kakaknya butuhkan. Tentu, ia sudah memaafkan Aspros sejak lama. Bagaimana pun, segala tragedi di masa lalu bukanlah kesalahan Aspros. Tapi kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa Aspros perlu mendengar langsung darinya?

"Maafkan aku yang telah membiarkanku menghadapi kepedihan ini seorang diri. Maaf," bisik Defteros, tak kuasa menahan air mata.

Begitu larut dalam emosi, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sage dan Asmita telah kembali ke mobil Defteros dan mengizinkan sang kakak-adik menuntaskan urusan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kegiatan memanggang di tepi pantai dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. Beberapa orang bergantian memanggang ikan, lobster, cumi, kepiting, dan jagung. Sedangkan beberapa orang jahil hanya berkeliling untuk mencicipi makanan yang telah selesai dipanggang. Gurauan seperti "Manigoldo, bagaimana rasanya melihat anak-anakmu dipanggang?" berhasil memancing gelak tawa dan menghilangkan rasa lelah. Terlihat pula Yato berlari-lari mengejar Kardia yang seenaknya merampas cumi yang telah ia panggang dengan susah payah.

Segala riuh terhenti tatkala mereka mendapati empat orang melangkah dari area parkir menuju tempat pesta.

Sasha segera melangkah cepat menghampiri mereka, disusul oleh Sisyphus. Mereka tak dapat menahan senyum ketika mendapati mata Aspros dan Defteros yang sedikit sembab.

"Selamat bergabung kembali, Aspros," sambut Sasha sembari mengalungkan rangkaian bunga pada Aspros.

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu," sahut Aspros.

Sasha menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum hangat. "Ayo, bergabung dengan kami sebelum acara manggangnya selesai," ujarnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya bersama yang lain.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah diceramahi oleh Asmita dan Sage-sama." Sisyphus terkekeh seraya menyodorkan setusuk udang bakar kepada Aspros yang tanpa pikir panjang menerimanya. Lantas mereka berdua pun menyusul Defteros, Sasha, dan yang lain.

Acara memanggang berlanjut sekitar lima belas menit sebelum seluruh bahan mentah telah habis terpanggang dan siap untuk dinikmati. Setelahnya, acara berlanjut dengan makan malam. Mereka duduk melingkar seraya menikmati makan malam, tak lupa diwarnai dengan canda tawa hingga Sisyphus berkali-kali menegur yang lain karena baginya tidak baik tertawa selagi makan, bisa-bisa membuat tersedak. Niat baiknya dihadiahi candaan dan ejekan oleh Manigoldo dan Kardia. Sisyphus pasrah, ia sudah kebal dengan tingkah laku dua rekannya itu.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, acara makan malam selesai. Hari beranjak malam dan api unggung telah dinyalakan. Mereka masih duduk melingkar seperti semula, namun segala kehebohan mereda ketika atmosfer di sekeliling berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ditemani dengan hangatnya api unggung di tengah-tengah mereka, tatapan dari orang-orang yang menciptakan tiga lapis lingkaran itu kini tertuju pada satu orang.

"Selamat malam," sapa Sasha sebagai pembuka sekaligus memastikan mikrofon yang digunakannya berfungsi baik. "Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kehadiran kalian di tempat ini, mengorbankan urusan dan kesibukan kalian."

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh orang yang terfokus menatapnya. Lantas ia menatap kobaran api unggun seraya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ketika aku berusia lima tahun, aku sering memimpikan era yang jauh berbeda. Aku bermimpi tentang para kesatria gagah berani lengkap dengan armor mereka. Aku bermimpi bertarung bersama dengan mereka. Mendapatkan mimpi serupa selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, hingga akhirnya pada usia dua belas aku sadar bahwa semua itu bukan sekadar mimpi, melainkan kenangan kehidupanku yang lalu. Yang semakin hari semakin kuat. Ketika aku menceritakannya kepada Alone nii-san, ternyata ia pun mengalami hal yang sama. Tidak lama kemudian, kami bertemu Tenma, dan ia juga mengalaminya." Sasha menjeda sesaat, mengamati ekspresi dari mereka yang mendengarkannya. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka mengalami hal serupa. "Kami berasumsi bukan hanya kami bertiga yang mendapatkan keajaiban itu. Oleh karenanya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, kami memberanikan diri untuk terbang ke Tibet untuk mencari Pope Sage dan Pope Hakurei. Awalnya kami hampir menyerah karena tidak kunjung menemukan mereka, tapi rupanya takdir berada di pihak kami. Kami menemukan mereka yang ternyata masih sama seperti yang kami ingat. Dari sana kami berlima percaya bahwa anugerah ini diberikan bukan hanya kepada kami saja, tetapi kepada kalian juga."

"Dari sana kami memulai pencarian. Mencari alamat tempat tinggal kalian dengan hanya berbekal memori Pope Sage mengenai tanah kelahiran kalian di masa lalu. Setelah dua tahun pencarian, kami menemukan kalian semua." Matanya tampak berkaca. "Dan akhirnya, setelah 200 tahun lebih terpisah, kini 88 Saint Athena serta Pope Sage dan Pope Hakurei sudah lengkap berkumpul di sini."

"Serta Athena," timpal Sage.

Sasha menganguk pelan. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap taburan bintang pada langit malam. "Sang Pencipta begitu baik memberikan kita kesempatan untuk lahir kembali di kehidupan yang damai ini, dengan nama yang sama, rupa yang sama, tanpa melupakan ikatan yang menjadikan kita sebuah keluarga besar. Pada akhirnya, kita bisa merasakan bagaimana hidup sebagai manusia biasa." Pandangannya kini beralih kepada tiga orang yang dulu merupakan kesatria zodiak Scorpio, Virgo, dan Pisces secara bergantian. "Kardia lahir dengan kondisi jantung yang sehat, Asmita kini dapat melihat cahaya, dan Albafica tidak lagi harus menjauhi kita karena darah beracunnya."

Yang lain pun turut tersenyum. Semua ini memang terasa bagai sebuah mimpi, bahkan lebih indah dari mimpi terindah sekalipun. Mereka dapat menyebut ini sebagai sebuah keajaiban. Terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal, namun benar- benar terjadi. Mungkin segala usaha tanpa pamrih mereka dalam melindungi dunia beserta isinya; melindungi perdamaian, keadilan, dan kemanusiaan, tanpa pamrih membuat mereka dihadiahi keajaiban oleh Sang Pencipta. Ya, memang tidak ada yang mustahil bagi-Nya.

"Sebelumnya aku belum sempat menyampaikan ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian atas perjuangan dan pengorbanan kalian di masa lalu dalam melindungi dunia ini. Kedamaian yang penduduk bumi nikmati saat ini adalah buah dari kerja keras kalian," lanjut sang gadis. "Karena aku bukan lagi inkarnasi Athena, aku harap kalian berkenan menerika ungkapan terimakasihku sebagai Sasha."

"Dengan senang hati, Sasha-sama." Sisyphus membalas. "Kami juga mengucapkan terimakasih atas bimbingan dan kebaikan hati Anda."

Sasha mengangguk sembari mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Lantas ia tertawa pelan. "Aku akan sangat senang jika mulai sekarang kalian menganggapku sebagai seorang adik."

"Dulu kau memiliki para Saint yang sangat loyal padamu. Sekarang kau memiliki kakak-kakak yang sangat menyayangimu." Kali ini Kardia berujar.

"Terimakasih…" bisik Sasha pelan, kali ini membiarkan air mata mengalir tanpa mengusapnya.

Mereka lantas bertukar senyum.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kita berkumpul dengan Saint Athena sebelum kalian, teman-temam seperjuangan Pope Sage and Hakurei, juga orang-orang yang juga membantu kita, seperti Unity dan yang lain. Tapi kami belum mendapatkan infomasi keberadaan sebagian besar dari mereka. Dan juga… para pasukan Hades." Ungkapan Sasha kali ini membuat yang lain terdiam. "Benar begitu, Alone nii-san?"

Semua menoleh ke arah tatapan Sasha tertuju. Terkejut mereka mendapati sosok yang di masa lalu mereka kenal sebagai Hades—atau tepatnya, pemuda yang dipilih sebagai wadah bagi jiwa Hades: Alone. Mereka tidak menyadari sejak kapan Alone berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

Alone lantas duduk di sebelah Sasha. "Kami dengar Hades dan Athena telah mengadakan perjanjian perdamaian. Itu berarti pasukan Hades bukan lagi musuh kita," ujar Alone. "Terlebih… meski memilih jalan yang berbeda, mereka pun memiliki alasan untuk berjuang selama ini."

Tidak ada yang membantah. Mereka menyadari bahwa diantara mereka, hanya Alone yang mengerti begitul tujuan dan jalan pikiran para Specter.

"Lain kali, aku ingin mereka untuk berkumpul bersama kita. Apa kalian keberatan?" tanyanya.

"Kami tidak keberatan." Sisyphus, sebagai perwakilan dari mereka yang dulu pernah menjadi Saint, menyahuti.

"Syukurlah." Alone tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak dapat menyakinkan apakah mereka terlahir kembali sebagai manusia seperti kita atau tidak. Tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kagaho, dan dia akan membantuku untuk mencari informasi."

Tenma terkekeh. "Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu. Lagipula kita masih punya banyak waktu, 'kan?"

Yang lain mengangguk, dalam hati membisikkan ungkapan syukur atas berkah yang mereka dapatkan.

"Baiklah. Untuk merayakan pertemuan kita kembali, malam ini kita akan menyambut tahun baru dengan suka cita. Silakan nikmati kesempatan ini untuk bersenang-senang sebelum kita berkumpul kembali untuk menyalakan kembang api bersama—menyambut tahun baru."

Seruan penuh semangat dan riuh tepuk tangan menyambut ucapan Sasha, yang menandakan penutup dari sesi ini.

Selanjutnya mereka dibebaskan untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan selagi menunggu tengah malam untuk menyalakan kembang api. Beberapa orang bernyanyi bersama di sekitar api unggun—dengan El Cid mengiringi menggunakan gitar akustik, dan Sisyphus memainkan Cajon. Beberapa orang lainnya duduk melingkar di pasir untuk bermain game, sedangkan yang lain memiliki berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai atau sekadar mengobrol.

Di tengah lingkaran dari kelompok kecil yang asyik bermain game, ujung botol wine mengarah kepada seseorang yang tampaknya terpaksa menjadi bagian dari permainan itu.

"Wah, Dégel!" Regulus menyeringai. "Truth or Dare?"

Karena Dégel adalah pria yang tidak pernah mau berbuat aneh-aneh, ia menjawab, "Truth."

"Hee… tidak seru! Padahal aku sudah punya rencana kalau kau memilih Dare." Gerutu Regulus. Lantas ia bergumam, tampak bingung apa yang harus ia tanyakan. "Ah! Aku tahu! Kau dan Kardia pacaran ya?"

Dégel berdeham sedangkan yang lain menghela napas. Polos sekali Regulus, menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah diketahui oleh yang lain. Tanpa perlu mengatakan terang-terangan, semuanya—kecuali Regulus, sudah tahu Kardia dan Dégel memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar sahabat.

"Ya," sahut Dégel singkat.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Karena penasaran, Regulus bertanya lagi.

"Bukankah peraturannya hanya satu pertanyaan saja?" Dégel balik bertanya.

"Ayolah. Kau tega membiarkan Regulus mati penasaran?" Manigoldo memanas-manasi.

Setelah menghela napas, Dégel menyerah. "Ya, kami tinggal bersama."

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Kali ini bukan dari Regulus, melainkan dari Aldebaran.

"Oi!" Kardia yang kini menyuarakan protesnya.

Sedangkan pria bertubuh besar tersebut tergelak sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Kardia. "Yah, yang penting kalian mengundang kami."

Dégel menghela napas dan segera memutar botol wine di tengah-tengah mereka sebelum dihujani dengan pertanyaan lain. Kali ini ujung botol mengarah kepada seseorang yang juga dipaksa untuk bergabung.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," sahut Albafica yakin.

Kelompok kecil itu tersenyum antusias karena pada akhirnya ada yang memilih Dare. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berharap banyak karena yang akan memberikan tantangan adalah Dégel.

"Ambil setangkai bunga mawar, berikan kepada seseorang dan sampaikan apa yang belum sempat kau sampaikan kepada orang itu."

Memang bukan tantangan yang akan mengundang gelak tawa. Namun cukup untuk mengundang rasa penasaran.

Albafica tidak membuang-buang waktu. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dari vas dekorasi kemudian kembali melangkah ke arah teman-temannya yang menunggu dengan rasa penasaran. Lantas bunga mawar merah di tangannya ia sodorkan kepada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Terimakasih, Shion," ucap Albafica seraya tersenyum. Untuk banyak hal, tatapan matanya menambahkan. Albafica tidak perlu bicara banyak, ia hanya perlu mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya. Dan ia yakin, Shion mengerti akannya.

Sembari membalas senyuman Albafica, Shion menerima bunga mawar yang diberikan Albafica padanya, mengabaikan siulan dan batuk yang mengada-ada dari teman-temannya yang usil.

"Mawarnya tidak beracun," bisik Albafica sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mengembalikan ucapan yang disampaikan Shion beberapa waktu lalu.

Shion pun tertawa pelan karenanya.

Permainan pun terus berlanjut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di sisi lain, terlihat Asmita tengah duduk beralaskan tikar seraya memandangi bentangan laut luas yang tersiram cahaya keperakan rembulan. Ia menjadi seorang penikmat alam. Karena di kehidupan sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyaksikan keindahan-keindahan yang alam tawarkan. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak bergabung bersama yang lain, Aspros?" tanya Asmita tanpa memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pria yang ia ajak bicara.

"Pertanyaan itu kukembalikan padamu."

Asmita hanya tersenyum dan tidak menyahuti.

"Asmita, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Nada suara Aspros terdengar pelan ketika mengucapkannya.

"Mm? Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal baik padamu."

Aspros tertawa pelan. "Benar. Tapi bagaimanapun, semua itu telah menolongku dan adikku."

Tidak langsung menyahuti, Asmita memandangi air laut yang menggelitik kakinya. "Sekarang kau telah mendapatkan semuanya kembali. Jagalah baik-baik."

Bangkit berdiri, Aspros kemudian menjawab, "aku berjanji." Sebelum berlalu untuk bergabung dengan mereka yang duduk mengitari api unggun.

Tidak lama kemudian, sang adik kembar duduk di sebelah Asmita sembari menawarkan setusuk sayur-sayuran panggang. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Asmita seraya menerima makanan yang Defteros tawarkan. Meskipun terlahir di kehidupan berbeda, Asmita masih membawa sifat dan kebiasaannya di masa lalu. Salah satunya dengan menjadi vegetarian. "Defteros?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah bulan selalu terlihat seindah ini dari Pulau Kanon?"

Asmita ingat ia sering mengunjungi Pulau Kanon tempat di mana Defteros mengasingkan diri. Sesekali mereka mengobrol sembari menikmati bulan purnama atau mentari terbenam—meski hanya Defteros yang benar-benar menikmatinya karena Asmita tidak dapat menyaksikan keindahan itu.

Sembari menatap wajah Asmita yang tersiram pendar perak rembulan, Defteros menyahuti, "ya, selalu."

Entah ia bermaksud untuk memuji keindahan bulan, atau justru memuji keindahan paras Asmita di bawah pendar cahaya rembulan, hanya ia yang tahu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lampion-lampion telah dipadamkan. Namun rembulan tidak sendirian dalam menerangi malam mereka. Percikan api kecil dari kembang api kawat atau _sparklers_ yang digenggam masing-masing orang menerangi malam penghujung tahun. Cahaya yang dihasilkan dari percikan api kecil menerangi senyuman-senyuman yang terukir pada wajah-wajah bahagia. Beberapa orang terlihat mengayunkannya kesana-kemari, sedangkan sisanya hanya memegangnya dalam diam selagi menikmati indah percikan api. Beberapa orang lainnya terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan kembang api besar yang akan meramaikan malam mereka.

"Biar aku yang pegang, paman!" pinta Regulus seraya mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah tabung kembang api yang belum dinyalakan dari tangan Sisyphus. Para pria dewasa pun akhirnya membiarkan Regulus, Tenma, Yato, dan anak-anak muda lainnya untuk menyalakan atau memegang tabung kembang api. Tentu saja dengan pengawasan dari para pria dewasa. Mereka mungkin seorang Saint berkekuatan luar biasa pada kehidupan sebelumnya, tapi kini mereka hanyalah anak-anak—di mata para orang dewasa. Ditambah Manigoldo dan Dohko yang tampak semangat untuk turut menyalakan kembang api bersama Tenma dan yang lain.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Sisyphus kepada mereka yang bertugas menyalakan kembang api maupun kepada mereka yang tadinya sibuk bermain dengan _sparklers_.

"Tiga…dua…satu!"

Bunyi lengkingan terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, disusul dengan ledakan kembang api di udara.

Sorak sorai menyambut periode pertama dari kembang api yang mereka nyalakan.

Selanjutnya kembang api dinyalakan tanpa henti-henti. Mereka memiliki stok yang cukup banyak untuk menyalakan kembang api selama kurang lebih lima belas menit ke depan tanpa henti.

Semakin mendekati tengah malam, letusan kembang api kian meriah. Bias-bias cahaya beraneka warna menghiasi langit dan menerangi gelap. Warna-warninya terpantul pada bola mata dari mereka yang memandanginya dengan takjub.

Sisyphus, El Cid dan Aldebaran mengawasi di belakang Tenma, Yato, Manigoldo, Dohko, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang asyik menyalakan kembang api. Sage dan Hakurei lebih tertarik memandangi ekspresi ceria dari orang-orang yang sudah mereka anggap anak sendiri dibandingkan indahnya kembang api di langit sana. Yuzuriha, Albafica, Shion, dan Aspros berdiri di belakang Sasha dan Alone, mendampingi mereka. Kardia tampak merangkul pundak Dégel seraya sesekali tertawa mengamati tingkah polah dari mereka yang menyalakan kembang api. Sebenarnya ia pun berkeinginan untuk turut menyalakan kembang api, namun berada di sebelah pasangannya selagi menikmati indahnya ledakan warna di atas sana memiliki kesan yang lebih berarti baginya.

Sedangkan di barisan paling belakang, Defteros perlahan meraih tangan Asmita dan menautkan jemari mereka erat. Bagi Defteros, warna-warna yang terpantul pada bola mata biru Asmita jauh lebih indah dan menawan dibandingkan ledakan cahaya yang menerangi langit malam. Bunyi ledakan menyamarkan bisikan Defteros, sehingga hanya Asmita yang dapat mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang pada akhirnya membuat Asmita tersenyum seraya mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka.

Mereka pikir yang lain terlalu terfokus menyaksikan kembang api sehingga tidak menyadari kedekatakan mereka berdua. Keyakinan tersebut membuat mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Aspros tengah menoleh ke arah mereka seraya tersenyum hangat.

Memang ini bukan kali pertama mereka merayakan penyambutan tahun baru. Namun ini kali pertama mereka merayakannya dengan orang-orang yang begitu istimewa. Segala rindu terbayar, segala kesalahan termaafkan, semua kasih tercurahkan.

Semenit sebelum tengah malam, Sasha menautkan jemarinya di depan dada dengan kepala tertunduk.

Berterimakasih atas kesempatan kedua yang diberikan kepada mereka untuk hidup sebagai manusia biasa di tengah kedamaian.

Berdoa agar segala kelancaran, kesuksesan, dan kebahagiaan mengiringi langkah setiap orang yang ia sayangi.

Serta berdoa agar ikatan persahabatan dan kekeluargaan menyatukan mereka hingga akhir hayat.

Bersama, menyongsong masa depan dengan saling merangkul.

Semua berawal dari sini.

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR_!"

* * *

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

Happy New Year 2018!

Mohon maaf atas segala kemustahilan dan kekurangan dari fanfic ini. Mohon maaf juga atas ketidaksamaan porsi peran para pemain serta kurangnya detail pada bagian-bagian penting. Saya baru merasakan sulitnya memasukkan banyak karakter dalam satu fanfic oneshoot xD

Kemungkinan saya akan membuat prekuel atau sekuel (atau keduanya) dari fanfic ini. Beberapa yang menarik bagi saya untuk saya buatkan cerita sendiri adalah Kardia dan Degel, Defteros dan Asmita, juga Aspros dan Defteros (family). Bisa dalam bentuk oneshoot atau series. Tapi lihat nanti bagaimana ya~

Sekali lagi, selamat tahun baru!

January 1, 2018,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
